dndhomebreweryfandomcom-20200214-history
DnDHomebrewery Wiki
Meeting Under the Tree.jpg| Passing the Frozen Titan.jpg| Through the Window.jpg| The D&D Homebrewery Wiki is a wiki for the home brewers of 5th Edition Dungeons & Dragons Content! This community is centered around the idea that content creators can work on and share their creations while other users can offer constructive feedback as well as gain inspiration and content to use in their own Tabletop Role-Playing Games! The content here on this wiki is designed for 5th Edition Dungeons & Dragons and as such cannot accommodate any content for any other edition of Dungeons & Dragons or any other tabletop gaming system. Home Page From here, you can navigate to whichever pages you need to find whether it be creatures and monsters, player classes and sub-classes, or quests and regions! For the Players * Races - These are the races the player characters can become from sentient beasts to humanoids to all manner of races! ** New Races ** Race Variants ** Sub-Races ** Re-Imagined Races * Backgrounds - Whether it's obscure, exciting or mundane, every player character has a backstory! * Classes - Every player character has their skills. Time to choose yours! ** Complete Classes ** Sub-Classes * Equipment - Glorious goods come in all shapes and sizes and you can get yours here... if you have the gold! * Spells - Chuck spells, win games! For the Dungeon Masters * Pantheons - Every Dungeon Master needs deities below them to help run their world! * Planes of Existence - There are plenty of planes beyond the Material Plane waiting to be explored! * Creatures - From creatures of the deep to the NPC's players interact with, this is the one-stop-shop! * Environments - The planes and terrains you'll need! * Traps - Dangers are not always seen! * Hazards - Natural hazards and environments such as a very dangerous forest! * Diseases - More than just the common cold! * Maps - From dungeons to empires: The works! * Quests - The story that drives the play! * Rules - Additional rules for your use! Featured Article This is a weekly article that is featured to give it exposure. It could be a cool concept that has been brought to life or a useful article such as a Guide Article that has been recently written. This week's Featured Article is: < Insert > Have You Read the Rules? Please be aware of the Rules and Policies that all users are expected follow, especially if you are planning on adding content to this wiki. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc with regards to these rules and policies, please do not hesitate to contact one of our Administrators or Moderators. Don't Know Where to Start? We have a number of Guide Articles that can be found at our Guide Portal if you ever need help with how you might go about creating homebrew content. These pages are designed to not only guide you through what you need for any given article, but also - in some cases - inform you of what is expected on this wiki. Legal We have no lawyers here (at least not yet), so some of this may be incomplete or incorrect, but for now the best has been done! Wizards of the Coast The content found here on the D&D Homebrewery Wiki is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.” Category:Site Administration